


Apple

by milkuwu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, it is part of a really big ew au/story i have, its very angsty and intense tho, no ones gonna read this lmao, this is a small angsty story based off two ew ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkuwu/pseuds/milkuwu
Summary: A short story based of a ex-cultist who's way too obsessed with his boyfriend, keeping him trapped in a closed off room to keep his love his.Leaves Rhett numb





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> A very intense and angsty short story that is very intense and may make some uncomfortable.

Prompt: A wish, a apple, a stolen photo

Everything felt unreal. Everything. Like he had become some sort of tormented protagonist from a dark adults fictional novel. Trapped and kept like some sort of doll by powers he could never meet on equal terms. Rhett had forgotten the numbers of days that had passed, he was sure by now that at least weeks had gone by. His mind felt empty from the repeated assault to his cracking heart. The guilt mixed with shame. The pain stirEverything red with hate. The hope blended with deceit. All of it had turned his heart into a decaying rose that no one would want to touch after this. If he would ever make it out of this. Was there ever going to be an end to this? He had curled himself into a small corner in the neat and well furnished but dimly lit room. Of course Leon had boarded up the windows, windows where a means of escape, in either trying to leave the confines of the room through escaping onto the roof and making the treacherous climb to the another dorms window where he could hopefully free himself through or even by the attempts to leave permanently. Forever. By just taking a leap of faith into death's arms. He wasn't quite sure which he preferred at this moment. The room had one small lamp on a night stand tucked away in the left corner of the room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, the headboard against the back wall. The bed was large and luxurious, its long intricate polls that stood from each corner of the bed holding the velvet blue canopy curtains on it, encasing the bed in a dark and sensual fabric making for something straight out of either a princes bedroom or a scene from 50 shades of grey. Blue had always been Rhett’s favorite color, it was almost disgusting how Leon knew him so well. The soft satin sheets wrapping over the beds sides that had been dishuvled by earlier activities. A few pictures and other decorations finished the rooms aesthetic quite nicely, the only thing that truly contrasted with the decor was the large heavy metal door locking Rhett inside this well furnished prison. Rhett let out a shaky sigh. At least he was alone now, by himself and quiet.

He had missed the quiet.

The quiet around him, the quiet in his head. His thoughts had been stirred around so much that they had disappeared in a violent storm of confusion. 

Well, disappeared may not have been the most accurate term. It was like the storm had moved and here he sat in the eye of it. The hurricane of thought process whirling around past him as he waited in the small momentary quiet he had. Everything felt numb, not only the feelings he once expressed so freely but his body too. Which was a relief. The sore bruises and broken skin no longer aching, maybe thats why he had stayed in that spot, in that corner for so many hours now, because he was afraid if he moved he would walk right back into the storm. So now he just waited, waited for the storm to change direction and run right back into him, crushing him in the flying rubble that was his thoughts, feelings, and physical pains. And like all the other hurricanes and storms he had seen on TV throughout his years of engulfing himself into a post modern technological world, he had named his storm. 

He called it-  
There was a sudden click in the metal doors locks, Rhett flinched.

Leon.

The door creaked open, the heavy sound of molded metal shifting open was deafening to Rhett’s fragile ears. He let out a small muted whimper as he crumpled into his corner, hoping he could just disappear into the wall and enjoy his quiet. But no, that wasn't a gift he would be receiving today. His personal storm had come back to claim him again. He heard the door click and shut close, his body jolted once more in fear. He didn't look up to see the man who had entered the room, eye contact was a battle on its own right, he never knew if he would be waging a war of fear against cold eyes of disapprovement and anger or fighting a war of guilt against soft kind loving eyes.

Either way he never won the wars.

He gulped harshly and kept his head low, his body shaking in a slight panic as the winds had started to blow around him. 

He could hear the shallow but heavy foot prints as Leon paced closer to him, his eyes didn't budge from their spot on the ground once, burning a hole through the hardwood floor. Maybe if he stared hard enough he could actually burn a hole in the wooden floors and light this prison ablaze. Make the scene more form fitting to the hell he was locked in. He tightened his body and dug his nails into his numb flesh along his legs as he held his knees in tight. 

He could see a pair of familiar military grade Red Army boots stand in front of him, the reddish brown stains that were splattered against the rugish green muted tone of the boots from his past victims in the wars they waged. It had been something he always had willing glossed over, trying not to think about it, but as of recently it seemed his mind had paced back to reality through the storm Leon was. Bringing him back down to earth.

Murder, genocide, death, all things he had chosen to ignore about Leon.

Maybe that's where he went wrong.

Who knows.

“Babe what are you doing over here? You have a nice bed you could curl up into instead-”

Leons sweet toned voice spoke with a playful hum. Well that was good- he was in a good mood. Rhett felt a bit of relief sweep through him, the winds calming down for a moment. But only a moment. 

He didn't respond to Leon, his silence notifying Leon something was wrong. Leon scarefully crouched down beside his precious Rhett.

Rhett swore his heart stopped for a moment as he saw him kneel down to him. His body yanked up and jolted harshly, his head hitting into the back of the wall letting out a loud painful thud as he was met with a harsh ache in his head, and even more intense pain as he had looked up right into the eyes of the storm itself, but this time there was no calm. The winds where rumbling around him now, he could feel the emotional baggage being swept up again in those sickeningly gorgeous green eyes. Leon was giving him a concerned look, full of compassion and love for him. For his undeserving ass- Leon’s hand had lifted instinctively as he had hit his head against the wall, softly grabbing and carresing where his head had made the most impact. His other hand going to have a soft but firm grip on his forearm.

“Oh dear be careful love- It's just me, you don't need to be scared.”

Leon said softly and reassuringly.

But who wouldn't be scared when facing a hurricane head on?

Leon smiled sweetly at him, which couldn't help but make Rhett’s fragile wilting heart swoon. That smile could kill.

He leaned forward to Rhett, placing his knees firmly on the ground and hovering above Rhett. His other hand slid up from his forearm to cup his other cheek and tilt his head upwards too look at him. Rhett showed no resistance to leon.His eyes showing a soft look of broken hope. Broken hearts.

Broken wishes.

How he wished he could look up into Leon’s eyes and see what he once saw. Love, comfort, joy, power, happiness, a man he truly cared for and loved wholeheartedly.

But now things had changed, he looked up into those green eyes and saw that one wish of his burned through his storm of hellfire and pain.

Those eyes Leon wore so well showed a sadistic, twisted, cold, broken love. Something dark and twisted, a stormy, murky mix of blood and abandonment. 

So much blood.

But what disgusted Rhett the most was he still could look up into those eyes and know Leon was one man he truly cared for and loved wholeheartedly.

Wholeheartedly.

He supposed this was what people called “twisted love” wasn't it?

Leon pulled his face gently towards his, connecting their lips through a soft kiss, warm blazing hot lips that made his whole body shiver and melt at the same time. Making that perfect storm Leon was fuck Rhett up, his rose of a hearts last petals barely hanging on as the winds raged past his small thornbush. A thornbush Leon was unafraid to touch somehow.

If he could he would have cried right then and there, but the storm had dried up all his rivers and lakes.

After a few hot seconds of Leon having his fun exploring his mouth and showing his obvious superiority over his fragile flower, he pulled away.

He let out a low pleasant hum in approval. His thumbs rubbing Rhett's soft cheeks in a circular pattern. The sanity driven out from his green calm cool eyes.

“Do you feel any better now love?”

Leon asked with a purr to his tone. Rhett had never stated he was upset- but perhaps hiding in a corner of a room for hours made it obvious. 

Rhett nodded. Leon smiled.

“Good, are you hungry?”

Rhett was starving, he hadn't eaten all day due to Leons absence which was rare, but he wasn't complaining- Leon had left him out food but Rhett hadn't gotten up from his spot for hours to eat it. Rhett once again nodded.

“Alright why don't i make you a fresh meal hm?”

Rhett nodded again in approval, it was the best response he could give out when buried in his storm.

His heart pounded against his chest as leon reached behind him for something. Fear ran cold through him. He shrinked back a bit once more. Leon pulled out a bright red apple from who knows where, holding it before Rhett. It was bright red, reminded him of the army. 

“I nabbed a honeycrisp, your favorite. Do you think this could hold you over while i fix something up?”

He asked softly, gesturing for Rhett to take the apple. Rhett's mouth watered at the sight of the glossy red fruit. He was so hungry and could just imagine taking each juicy bite of the sweet apple. He nodded with a hint of excitement to him, his hands carefully but quickly wrapping around the apple, about to pull the apple from Leons grasp- Leon yanked the apple away from the needy and hungry Rhett. Rhett let out a small whimper. Leon smirked ever so slightly and leaned in towards Rhett’s face. 

“You can have it if you say you love me~”

Rhett’s stomach twisted into knots. Love. What a cruel word. He had heard that word repeated in so many different iterations, “I love you more than anything Rhett”, “You have all my love Rhett”, “I love you Rhett”. Each one used to have such a pure and wonderful connotation to them but now, now it felt so painful just to hear terms of endearment slide out of that snakes mouth. He gave a shaky whimper and looked away. Leon’s smile drifted, he pulled the apple farther away from his grasp. 

“Rhett?”

He asked patiently awaiting an answer. He wanted to wilt into the wall, he could feel the storms clouds starting to shower over him, the guilt that never seemed to stop pouring. He knew it would be far better for him if would say what he wanted but Rhett was a stubborn fuck. He didn't want to give Leon that kind of reward for what he had been doing him. Trapping him in this small room right next to hundred mile winds that tore him apart each day a bit more.

“Say you love me Rhett.”

Leon said in a demanding tone, his voice anything but soft and sweet now. Rhett didn't want to play his games anymore, Rhett didn't want to be his anymore. Rhett wanted freedom, freedom to at least, think what he wanted. Say what he wanted, even if it was a lie. He wished he could.

He…

He wished he could just lie and hurt Leon. Like he had hurt Rhett.  
That was his one wish now.   
To hurt this storm burning into him.

“I don't love you.”

The storm stopped. Everything just ,stopped. Leon looked at Rhett wide eyed, he could see a bit of Leon break and he felt...satisfied. He would have smiled too if he had the energy. 

Of course though Rhett was a fool, and lying never helped anyone, certainly not himself. Suddenly Leon's expression contorted to that of anger. Burning, hurt, painful, anger. Leons free hand lifted up swiftly from its position and in a quick movement grabbed Rhett's small neck, pinning it against the wall behind him. Rhett let out a small yelp as a burst of pain hit his body from the tight grip Leon had on him, he whimpered in a submissive pain, tears already flooding to his eyes.

Leon growled at him, his tone getting low and rough.

“You don't love me Rhett?”

His nails dug into the soft already bruised flesh around his neck. That cold look only leon could give was piercing right through his soul. The cold dead eyes of someone who had seen and caused too much blood shed.

It terrified Rhett.

“Really? Is that how you feel?”

Leon asked leaning in towards Rhett's face, their lips only inches apart. His nails dug a bit deeper making some small tears fall down Rhett's rosey cheeks. Leon leans in and kisses Rhett with a heavy, sloppy, messy, rough kiss. His tongue shoving its way into Rhett's mouth and dominating every corner of it, all while Leon subtly made his grip on Rhett's neck a bit more firm. Rhett whined in between the kiss, partly because of the pain in his neck and also because of the hard hot kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity he was released by Leon. His neck being freed and air finally getting to his lungs. He gasped and let out a hic as he felt a sob come one.

He didn't want to breakdown infront of leon though.

Leon stood up from Rhett, holding the bright red apple. His eyes barring down in that cold emotionless way that made him feel like he was worth less than dust. He tried to wipe away some tears to feel less pathetic. He could feel the marks where Leons nails had dug in emit a warm liquid. Blood.

Great now he was bleeding too.

Leon sighed.

“Fine. Be that way Rhett.”

 

He said coldly. He tossed the apple onto the floor without care for him or Rhett. Leon turned from him and walked out. Rhett stood still, staring at the apple that had been so recklessly thrown to the floor.   
He outstretched his arm and reached for the bright red apple, just barely being able to grab it. 

He looked at it for a while. Just staring into it, his eyes pooling meaningless tears he didn't think he had in him. He didn't know what to feel right now, his personal storm had left him with a tsunami of emotions to now sort through and he hadn't the slightest idea where to start.

He didn't want to start- 

He just wanted to disappear right now. Sink into the floor and never have to think again.

He pulled the apple close to his chest and held it tight. Burying his head into his knees, his emotions spilling out in the form of soft choked out sobs and hics. 

He just didn't want to be in this storm anymore. He wanted the rains to disappear, the winds to go away, the thunder and lightning to go silent.

He wanted his storm to disappear.

 

 

He wanted Leon to disappear.


End file.
